1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to filtering systems and more particularly pertains to a new oil filter relocation kit, apparatus and method for beneficially repositioning a motorcycle oil filter on the motorcycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Oil filters are used to remove suspended impurities from engine oil, both enhancing the performance of and increasing the serviceable life of an engine. An oil filter receives unfiltered oil from an engine, filters suspended impurities from the oil, and releases filtered oil back into the engine. When used with engines designed for compact environments, such as those used in motorcycles, oil filters are generally positioned so that the location of the filter does not interfere with an operator or with other engine components. Frequently, oil filters are attached directly to the engine or to a filter housing, which is in turn attached to the engine.
The efficiency of an oil filter degrades over time, as filtering elements in the filter become clogged with particles extracted from the oil. It is customary to perform oil changes on a periodic basis, in which dirty oil is removed from the oil reservoir of an engine and replaced with clean, fresh oil. In the oil change procedure, oil filters are typically replaced.
Unfortunately, the process of performing an oil change, including replacement of the oil filter, requires an operator to interact with dirty components in tight quarters. Oil filters are typically cylindrical canisters that gather debris and oil as they are attached to a vehicle. The debris and oil make the filter difficult to grip, particularly when the filter is in a confined location.
Specifically, the oil reservoir of some engines may be located at a vertical height that is higher than the vertical height of the oil filter. In these types of configurations, removing the oil filter from its filter housing results in a spillage of oil, as the fluid flows from the engine through the housing and into the surrounding environment. Although an engine is typically drained of oil prior to replacement of the filter, residual oil remaining in the engine, the oil reservoir and the housing itself is often released into the environment when the filter is removed.
In some situations, it is desirable for an operator to install and accessory oil cooler on a motorcycle in order to provide additional oil cooling capacity. Placement of an accessory oil cooler forward of the engine of a motorcycle is desirable to maximize air flow against the cooler, thereby increasing its cooling ability. However, the presence of components external to the engine at a position forward of the engine often prevents an operator from installing an accessory oil cooler in this desirable location.
Therefore, there is a need for a system that diminishes the oil spillage problem that can be encountered while changing oil in vehicles such as motorcycles, as well as allowing for the use of an accessory oil cooler on the motorcycle.